In retail stores for optical articles, it is desirable to present a large variety of eyeglasses and eyeglass frames to prospective buyers in a manner which allows them easily to examine and compare a large number of different frames or eyeglasses. Eyeglasses and eyeglass frames are constructed with temple pieces or earpieces to engage a wearer's ears to hold the eyeglasses in place. The eyeglass temples are usually pivotally coupled to a lens support. The lens support may include spaced pads or an arch portion which fits the bridge of the nose. This construction is common to eyeglass frames, finished eyeglasses, sunglasses, reading glasses, goggles, protective eyewear and the like.
Eyeglasses and eyeglass frames may be expensive. Their value and relatively small size make these articles target for thieves. In order to prevent theft, optical retailers often display eyeglasses or frames in locked glass cases. This approach not only greatly increases the overhead, but also requires the presence of salespeople to allow a customer to try on a pair of eyeglasses. In addition, display cases present a barrier between the customer and the product.
Other attempts to overcome security problems include connecting eyeglass frames to a weight or fixture using cables or chains. Such devices allow customers to handle the eyeglasses and try them on without the assistance of personnel. The cable or chain connecting the model eyewear to the weight or fixture may be effective for preventing a thief from pocketing the eyewear, but there are shortcomings in this type of system as well. The cables or chains connected to the model eyewear can break or become tangled from customer handling. Tangled cables and chains prevent customers from fully accessing the model eyewear and make the display space look unattractive. Cables or chains attached to eyewear also interfere with the customer's ability to try on the eyewear comfortably. Sometimes cables or chains are removed by personnel to allow a customer to try on a product, which reduces the effectiveness of the security system.